The present invention relates to a decorative trach tie cover and more particularly pertains to covering the collar tie of a trachea tube to coordinate with selected items of clothing.
The use of holding and coupling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding and coupling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding and containing various objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,699 to Ryatt discloses a ventilator and trach holder assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,778 to Sloot and U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,921 to Oreck disclose various shoe lace devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a decorative trach tie cover for covering the collar tie of a trachea tube to coordinate with selected items of clothing.
In this respect, the decorative trach tie cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering the collar tie of a trachea tube to coordinate with selected items of clothing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved decorative trach tie cover which can be used for covering the collar tie of a trachea tube to coordinate with selected items of clothing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of holding and coupling devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved decorative trach tie cover. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved decorative trach tie cover which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a flexible tube having opposed open ends. The flexible tube receives the collar tie of the trachea tube therein. The flexible tube has a length about equal to a length of the collar tie of the trachea tube. The flexible tube is constructed of a soft and comfortable fabric.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved decorative trach tie cover which has all the advantages of the prior art holding and coupling devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved decorative trach tie cover which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved decorative trach tie cover which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved decorative trach tie cover which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a decorative trach tie cover economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved decorative trach tie cover for covering the collar tie of a trachea tube to coordinate with selected items of clothing.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved decorative trach tie cover including a flexible tube having opposed open ends. The flexible tube receives the collar tie of the trachea tube therein. The flexible tube has a length about equal to a length of the collar tie of the trachea tube. The flexible tube is constructed of a soft and comfortable fabric.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.